An Old Flame
by luv2write0205
Summary: While on a date at a dancing club with Hotch, Emily runs into her ex-boyfriend, Mick Rawson…


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything on Criminal Minds…

**Summary**: While on a date at a dancing club with Hotch, Emily runs into her ex-boyfriend, Mick Rawson…

**Characters(Pairing): **Hotch/Emily romance

_"Come dress yourself in love, let the journey begin"- Francesca da Rimini_

***~OoO~***

**An Old Flame**

"So this little night is going to be just about us?" Emily asked, her eyes darkening while her hand moved up and down her boyfriend's suit covered arm.

"Oh you can count on that" Hotch replied with a wink. He captured Emily's lips in his for a tender kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist while her arms wound around his neck.

When they broke apart, Emily smiled before leaning down to grab her purse, which was laying on the floor of her apartment. Slipping on her high heels and fixing her curled hair in the mirror, she took Hotch's hand in her own and the two headed out the door of the apartment.

***~OoO~***

"I've been looking forward to this night all week" Emily murmured, exchanging a glance with the dark haired man who was sitting next to her in the SUV, one hand steering it and the other moving up and down her thigh.

"Jack is with Jessica, watching a movie" Hotch mentioned. "That means we have all night to do whatever you want".

"Mmmm, I can't wait" she moaned. "I think the team is getting suspicious about us dating".

"I know. Dave asked me the other day about my love life. I tried covering it up with a snide remark, but I don't think he believed it when I told him I don't have any room in my life for a relationship" Hotch answered.

"I hope that's not true" she murmured while closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course it's not. I just said that to throw him off. Really, I think my life would be nowhere without you in it" he added sweetly.

"Awww, really? That is the sweetest thing that any guy ever told me. Most of them use me or are complete jerks or geeks". Emily raised her eyebrows, remembering all of the dimwits that she had ever dated.

"I would never use you" Hotch replied while parking in a spot in the club's parking lot. The lot was packed with couples and those who were just looking to spend the night doing something fun or worthwhile.

***~OoO~***

"Hello miss, sir. Would you two like anything to drink on this fine night?" the bartender asked, his eyes solely fixed on the attractive brunette, who was standing next to the tall man with the dark hair.

"A glass of wine to start would be great" Hotch answered the bartender who nodded and took off to fetch the wine.

"This place has great Friday night parties" Emily nearly shouted to Hotch over the loud pumping music in the club.

"Is that right?" he shouted back. "They have a great dance beat selection. I came here once with Hailey a couple years ago".

"I went here before with an ex-boyfriend of mine. I think you might know him. His name is…"

Emily didn't get a chance to finish because almost coincidentally, the man in question was standing not even seven feet away from her.

"Mick Rawson?" she finally gasped out. "What are you doing here?"

"Emily? You look great! I love your new haircut. You look good without bangs" Mick finally got out.

"Er…thanks" she said softly. "Hotch, I think you remember my ex-boyfriend, Mick Rawson, from Sam Cooper's team. Remember that case in San Francisco that we worked on with them? Mick Rawson, this is my boss and current boyfriend, Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the team. I think you two have met, though".

"It's great to see you again, Agent Hotchner" Mick remarked. He leaned forward to shake Hotch's hand.

"You too. Both of you used to date?" Hotch asked in surprise. That was something that he never thought would happen. Mick and Emily…hmmm. What had he been missing?

"Well…yes. We uh dated for like five months until we broke up because of some tension in our relationship" Mick answered. "It was complicated to say the least".

"Yeah, it was a steady relationship until then" Emily finished for him. Hotch glanced between the two. They looked like they would have made a cute couple. He had remembered the playfulness between them while they had been on a case together two years ago. Emily had a soft spot for him since he had saved her life too. That had left an impression on her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Emily inquired. It wasn't every day that she would run into an ex-boyfriend.

"Well, I am waiting for a date with this girl I met on an online dating site that Beth and Gina pushed me into because they claimed I am wasting my life by not letting any females with potentials to become girlfriends into it" Mick finished with a sigh.

"I know how you feel about friends pressuring you into dating" Emily replied. "My friends do the same thing". After that, they both quieted and an awkward silence passed over the three agents.

Well, it was nice seeing you again, Mick. I hope your date goes well, tonight" Emily spoke awkwardly.

"Thanks, Em. It was great to see the two of you again. Good luck". Mick smiled at the attractive brunette.

At that, Emily and Hotch walked out to the dance floor, hand in hand. When he was sure they couldn't see them, Mick stole a glance at Emily. She still looked gorgeous since the last time he had seen her. The red dress she was wearing came slightly above her knees, her high black heels were the perfect length and her shiny brown hair was beautiful when it was curled.

Mick was still in love with the beautiful brunette, but he knew that he had blown his chances with her by being stupid and uncaring. Aaron Hotchner was definitely a lucky man.

Because at that moment, Mick realized that finding a woman like Emily Prentiss was a one in a million chance. And those chances were far and in-between, especially for him.

***~OoO~***

_Adlai E. Stevenson once wrote "A beauty is a woman you notice; a charmer is one who notices you."_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, if you get the chance.**


End file.
